Timeline of lift engines in roblox
2010 or before Multi floor lifts At this time, virus scripts hidden inside elevators are common, however it includes buttons that when you click, They will start moving very fast (depends on how high is the floor) and it will slow down when you arrive Some of these lifts have a physical "relay" system for stopping the lift when it reaches a floor 1 Speed lifts with manual controls Those type of lifts have 3 buttons, The up arrow, the stop button and the down button. Those lifts are old and they are still used by pinewood builders Disaster hotel elevators Those elevators are a modification of Multi floor lifts, the green button shows that the lift is currently at that floor, the yellow button shows what floor the is going to, and the red button shows that it's not selected nor at those floor 2011-2012 C-Frame/Velocity lifts with floor indicator Those lifts at this time are advanced, the doors actually move, has floor indicator, and has the logic that emulates the Disaster hotel elevators. CFrame example: RES Intarium Velocity (w/ fading door) example: National Classic Velocity (w/ moving door) example: Elevonic EOS VARIOUS TEKNIKK LIFTS These lifts just like other lifts with floor indicator in Roblox, but have more realistic logic and better design than most of the lifts in Roblox at this time. However, they are less friendly for developers who want to customize their lifts. 2013 = TEKNIKK FRAMCO This is an advanced lift before multiple API lift is released, which is using CFrame engine. There are various versions of them: Deluxo (With decal buttons and chime), Framco with sensor (4-Speed doors and centered opening doors), newer Framco (Non glass but glass doors), unreleased version (with Gen4 fixtures) TEKNIKK RESCO This is Teknikk version of RES Intarium 11, with better logic, Project LiFT is based on this. 2014 TEKNIKK GEN4/5 These are a revolutionary multiple API lift engines which are highly customizable. It's Versions Gen4 V1: Scrolling indicator that uses decels Gen4 V2: SurfaceGUI indicator with auto generated label Gen5 V1: Pre-door, Destination Dispatch supported Gen5 V2: Weld, Better logic and cabinet RES GENEVA This is an obscure lift engine with different logic from other RES controllers, with 3D direction arrow and scrolling indicator, Which uses Decals for indicator. There is only 2 RES GENEVA Lifts that are connected to Teknikk Gen5 V1 DD System TEKNIKK A1 This is a lift engine which is based on Gen5 V2 but with better weld system and better 3D fixtures, released in late 2014. Most of the lifts between late 2014-2017 are mostly using it as the lift engine. 2017 K.W. PROJECT LiFT This is a lift engine which is based on ResCo, but combined with some Gen5 V2 codes as a transitional controller before Polar released. KONE KSS 140 This is a lift scripted by Restrafes (The owner of KUAC), but it is exclusive for KONE due to no rebranding allowed and unfriendly for developers to making fixtures. TEKNIKK POLAR This is a revolutionary lift engine with new door engine, smooth up down call, easy to set up doors and more new features. Sadly after 31/12/19, Polar is officially shut down along with Axesys thanks to the closure of NTE.cloud. 2018 CARBON (not to be confused with NFS Carbon) First design of lift, instead of using mesh for doors, it uses TweenService for door movement, currently only the freight version is onsale SYNERGY Updated version of Carbon, Uses meshes for door movement, and has few features that Cobalt does not have. (Including Animated arrow depending on speed, and keypad floor selection) COBALT This is a lift with a basic SurfaceGui indicator, user defined colour buttons, part offset doors and basic settings. It is mainly using Velocity. It uses some features of Carbon and Synergy, but uses TweenService for doors. RASPSOR This is a glitchy lift controllers scripted by Program_T042, have similar features of Teknikk Lifts Polar. It is succeeded by Schindler NW, Thyssenkrupp NW, and now Cortex. NLIFT/NID LIFTS ENGINE This is a lift engine scripted by NidBahn. It's Versions V1?: Uses C-Frame, and Welds Player, Currently onsale but buggy V2?: Uses BodyVelocity? Has no weld function, released only to Nid's trusted friends including MPXD KUAC This is a upgraded version of KONE KSS 140 which was released around 2016/2017. This is one of the only lifts in roblox to use a licensing system. (Meaning that you need to pay robux to use the product) 2019 vCOBALT Originating as LocalBalt (a local running experiment), this cobalt-based controller was made for better welding and indicator systems mainly for use in Verse lifts. It is still being updated. Features added so far: Custom labels, custom door sound, improved Direction value functionality Coming soon: Full implementation of Engineer Auth (allows engineers to repair broken lifts), Verse CheckIn integration, STIGA AtomSys fire alarm integration COBALTPLUS This is a slightly improved version of Cobalt, with more settings, and also a successor of Project LiFT and Agaru (discontinued)￼. It's also fixed some of Cobalt bugs. It uses Velocity mainly until 3.0, and changed to CFrame. It's Versions Alpha (Tweaked, used on Hitachi Cobalt): Custom fixtures friendly 1.0: Custom Voice supported, Custom Label 2.0-2.11: SurfaceGui buttons, Locked Floors, Music playlist 3.0 or newer: New CFrame, Better Weld Doors, Auto insert buttons *1.0 and 3.0 are compatible with original Cobalt, it is able to replace the loader directly from Cobalt to CobaltPLUS. CORTEX This is an alternative lift controller having similar features of Polar, but more advanced, it is the successor of Raspsor. It features smooth CFrame and intelligent levelling, also advanced C-Key control.